God Has a Plan for Us - And So Does Alice by Purlysurly
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: 30-year-old Bella experiences the final straw in trying to navigate the dating world. She's had it, especially when faced with the marital bliss of her best friend Alice. But Alice thinks she has the perfect solution: Edward … her uncle … the pastor. Will Bella take a leap of faith and agree to meet him? Is Alice right that he's her perfect match? God has a plan for each of us. It'


**Title:** God Has a Plan for Us…And So Does Alice

 **Summary:** 30-year-old Bella experiences the final straw in trying to navigate the dating world. She's had it, especially when faced with the marital bliss of her best friend Alice. But Alice thinks she has the perfect solution: Edward … her uncle … the pastor. Will Bella take a leap of faith and agree to meet him? Is Alice right that he's her perfect match? God has a plan for each of us. It's our job to try and figure it out.

 **Pairing:** Bella and Edward

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 4,941

* * *

Bella rushed home from work, quickly changing into casual clothes and packing a bag for her weekend away. She was looking forward to visiting her best friend, Alice, and Alice's husband, Jasper, at their home just outside of the city.

Bella loved visiting them. Not only was their home beautiful thanks to Alice's keen decorator's eye, but it exuded warmth and love because of the wonderful people they were. It was peaceful there, and Bella couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she pulled into their driveway 45 minutes later.

With her bag slung over her shoulder, Bella climbed the steps of their back porch, knocked on the door and let herself in. "Hello Whitlocks," she called, entering the kitchen and putting her bag down.

Alice came out of the pantry, her arms loaded with vegetables. "Hi Sweetie," she smiled, putting the food on the table and embracing Bella. "I'm so glad you could get away for the weekend."

"Are you kidding? Where else would I be? Are these all from your garden?"

"No, we decided not to put in a garden this year. What do you say we make some foil packets and put everything on the grill tonight? It makes for easy clean-up," Alice pointed out.

"That's my wife – always streamlining," joked Jasper as he entered the kitchen and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Bella, darlin'. It's great to see you," he said, moving to give her a welcoming hug. "I'll run your bag up to the guest room and then get the grill fired up."

"Thanks Jasper," Bella replied.

Alice watched him leave the room with a lovesick smile on her face. "Isn't he the best?" she said.

"Honestly!" Bella teased, "You'd think you two just met instead of being together for over a decade! You are so sappy!"

"I know, isn't it great?" Alice gushed as she started chopping vegetables.

"Yes, actually it is. I hope to be madly in love for a least a decade before the sappy runs out!" laughed Bella. "Oh, I brought wine. It's your favorite kind," she sang, pulling the bottle out of its bag. She set it on the counter and reached for wine glasses from the cupboard.

"Thanks, Bella, but I'm nursing a glass of lemonade right now. Go ahead and pour some for you and Jasper though."

Bella paused mid-reach and slowly turned back to look at Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock!" Bella said in an ominous tone just as Jasper returned to the kitchen.

"Uh-oh, Wife, she just quadruple-name you! What'd you do?" he teased as he wrapped his arms around Alice from behind.

"I've no idea," Alice said. "I'm standing here innocently preparing dinner and she pulls out the full-name treatment." She stuck her tongue out at Bella then turned her attention back to the cutting board.

"Allie," Bella said softly.

Alice turned to face Bella. She raised an eyebrow in inquiry while Jasper dipped his head to drop an affectionate kiss on her neck before turning his gaze to Bella.

Bella took in the scene of domestic tranquility and gasped in delight.

"Oh my gosh – YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she exclaimed.

Alice and Jasper's faces lit up with matching radiant smiles while Alice nodded her head in reply.

"I can't believe you! I didn't think I was such a lush that refusing one drink should give us away but maybe I need to reconsider," Alice teased.

Bella barely heard as she did her best to stretch her arms around both of her friends for a giant hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both, I can't even tell you! I didn't know you were trying! How far along are you? Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl? Wait, when are you able to do that? Do have an ultrasound picture I can see?" Bella's questions tumbled out one after another.

"Whoa, slow down there darlin'," Jasper chuckled. "One question at a time, right?"

"Killjoy," Bella replied, kissing his cheek. "Congratulations, stud."

"Yep, that's me, virile and manly," Jasper replied with a wink.

"And you, Little Mama," Bella said, pulling Alice into a tight hug, "I've got so much happy for you! You're going to have a baby!"

"I know, right!" Alice gushed. "We've been so excited but we didn't want to jinx anything by telling people too early. You're the first person we've told."

Bella's smile dropped. "Wait, your folks don't know? Oh, man, don't tell Esme that I knew first, she'd kill me!"

"Are you kidding? She'd disown _us_ if she found out someone else knew first. She will _not_ be hearing it from our lips," Jasper said. "Come on, let's get dinner on the grill and we'll spill all the beans."

As they finished preparing the meal, Alice and Jasper shared all their pregnancy news. She was 13 weeks along and they showed Bella the picture from their first ultrasound done two weeks earlier. They explained that they wouldn't be able to find out the sex of the baby until Alice was about five months pregnant. Then they explained that they weren't trying to get pregnant, but they also were "not, not trying" to get pregnant either.

Conversation flowed through dinner and afterwards they all changed into bathing suits and went back onto the deck. Bella and Jasper slipped into the hot tub, while Alice sat on the edge next to Jasper, her feet dangling in the water.

"I don't mind making the sacrifice, but I will miss soaking in the hot tub at night," Alice said.

"Hmmm, maybe we should put in a pool," Jasper mused.

"Nah, I'm just thinking out loud," she replied.

"Besides," Bella piped in, "for a lush like Alice it's giving up the booze that will be the real challenge."

"Very funny," Alice responded, kicking her feet and sending waves of water toward Bella.

"Uncle, uncle! I'm just teasing. Actually, I say that we make a date for a few weeks after the arrival of Baby Whitlock. Whenever you are feeling up to it, we will have a full day of pampering - manis, pedis, whatever you want - ending with a nice soak right here in the hot tub. We'll let Daddy here have baby duty for the day," Bella said.

Alice and Jasper both just stared at her.

"What?" she said.

"No more alcohol for you tonight, Bella. You never volunteer for a spa day," Alice said.

"Oh, well, that was before you were going to have my 'niece' or 'nephew'," she replied. "Now you can have anything you want."

"Well I want another beer," interjected Jasper. "Bella would you like one?

"That would be great. Thanks Jasper."

"How about you Allie? Can I get you more water or some juice?"

"No, I'm good for now, thanks Jazz." Alice openly gawked at Jasper as he climbed out of the hot tub, grabbing a towel on his way into the house.

"Man, you're totally horny right now aren't you?" Bella commented wryly.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I had morning sickness for like a month but ever since then I want to jump him all the time," Alice said in an excited whisper.

"Ooo, Mr. Whitlock is a happy man these days," Bella laughed.

"Yeah, well so is Mrs. Whitlock," Alice said with a giggle.

"Okay, so I've got a question for you Mrs. Happy McSappy."

"Shoot."

"You and Jasper are both well-established here. I mean you've got family and you know a lot of people." Bella's voice drifted off.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, it's just that you two are so happy and I'm … well I'm lonely, Alice. Don't you know anyone decent you can introduce me to?"

"Well, there is someone that I always thought would be perfect for you."

"What do you mean 'always thought'? Why am I just hearing about this mystery man now?"

"Actually," Alice paused and took a deep breath. "It's my uncle. Uncle Edward," she rushed out.

Bella stared at her for a long moment. She'd heard family stories about Alice's Uncle Edward but had never met him.

"Your uncle?" she said flatly.

"Yes."

"As in, your _father's_ brother?"

"Yes."

"THE PASTOR?" Bella was dumbfounded.

"Yes. Listen, Bella, he's a great guy and I think you two would be perfect for each other."

"Well, thanks for that. I think." Bella tried to wrap her mind around the idea of dating Alice's uncle but she just couldn't see it. "Don't you know anyone else?" she pleaded.

"No one that I think is good enough for you and as perfect as Uncle Edward."

"I'm back ladies!" Jasper proclaimed as he came out of the house. "Quit talking about how sexy I am or y'all will make me blush!" Alice giggled and Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Here's your beer, Bella. And for you, mother of my soon-to-be-first-born, a mint chocolate chip ice cream sandwich," he presented his items with a flourish.

"Better not let my husband find out that you're courting me with decadent sweets," Alice said as she quickly unwrapped the treat and took a bite. "Mmmm, so good," she moaned.

"He won't hear a word of it from me," Jasper said, sinking into the tub and raising his beer bottle to Bella. "Cheers, darlin'. We're glad you're here this weekend and that we got to share our news with you."

They enjoyed one another's company until Bella proclaimed herself water-logged and went to bed. Alice and Bella spent the rest of the weekend talking, taking in some sun on the back porch and cooking, while Jasper worked on an article he was writing for publication. Sunday afternoon Bella was on her way back to her apartment in the city feeling happy for her friends, but with some nagging disappointment in the back of her mind since the prospect of her finding similar happiness seemed as remote as ever.

 _Four months later_

"Hi Bella!" Alice said cheerfully as she answered her phone.

"Aargh," Bella said by way of greeting.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing really."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to church this morning."

"Okay," Alice paused. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yea. I've just been doing a lot of self-reflection lately, especially in regard to relationships."

"Ah."

"You remember Tyler?"

"He was the really nice guy who turned out to be living in his parent's basement, right?"

"That's the one. His mother still did his laundry."

"Right. Thanks for giving him my phone number and saying it was yours, by the way."

"And then there was asshole …"

Alice cut her off before she could go on. "Do not mention he-who-must-not-be-named. Any guy who goes around dating, claiming he's not married when he actually is, doesn't get the privilege of having a name."

"Right, well Liar McLoser then."

"Oh, that's a good one. What about him?"

"And then the creepy guy from the online dating site who used an ancient profile picture and tried to get me to pay for his drink?"

"Yes, Bella, I remember. I remember all the horrible dating experiences you've had, and you didn't deserve any of them. What is this about?"

"I don't know if it's a question of deserving, actually," Bella replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I talked to my mom a while ago and she encouraged me to maybe get back to my roots, remember where I come from, that sort of thing."

"Okay."

"So, I've been going to church again. I've been reading the Bible. And I've been praying. A lot."

"All of those are good things, Bella. Why do you sound like they're not?"

"Oh, I agree, those are all good things. I think that they just got me to a place that's a little uncomfortable."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Well, I think I should meet your Uncle Edward."

"Really? You know it's not nice to tease pregnant ladies."

"Really, I mean it."

"Yes!" Alice squealed. "This is going to be great Bella, I just know it!"'

"Just as long as it's not as bad as what I've been going through these past months."

"It won't be. Trust me. Are you available in three weeks? On the 23rd? Jasper and I are planning a family dinner. Uncle Edward will be there along with Mom and Dad, and Emmett with his new girlfriend."

"Okay. If I don't chicken out I will be there."

"Better not chicken out. I know where you live and I'm not afraid to send Emmett to get you."

"Okay, okay. No need to threaten me with the goon squad. I'll see you on the 23rd."

"Seriously Bella. There's no pressure or anything, just a family dinner where you guys can meet. Plus, Emmett is guaranteed to make an ass of himself at some point, that's always fun to watch!"

"That goes without saying," Bella agreed. "Hey Alice, have you talked to your Uncle Edward about me?"

"Well, sure. It takes two right? What good would it do to get you all interested just to have him say no?"

Bella blew a breath out. "So, you've been talking to him about how he should meet me. And he knows that you've been talking to me about how I should meet him?"

"Of course."

"You're right. This won't be awkward at all," Bella quipped.

* * *

"Suck it up, Buttercup. He's a verifiable fantastic guy. A little awkwardness never killed anyone."

Three Saturdays later, Bella arrived at Jasper and Alice's home early to help with the final dinner preparations. When everything was ready, she and Alice went upstairs to dress for dinner.

"Whoa, ladies, you both look amazing!" Jasper said when they joined him in the kitchen a little while later. "Allie, why don't you sit and relax while we wait for folks to arrive? I'll bring you a club soda. Can I get you some wine Bella?"

"That would be great, Jasper," Bella answered as she and Alice went into the living room.

"Ahh," Alice sighed, sinking into an armchair and gently putting her feet up on a low stool. "It's crazy how good it feels to get off my feet after just a little while. Remember when I could spend the whole day shopping and never need a break?" she asked wistfully.

"I think you recall those days with more fondness than I do. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll recover that skill as soon as the baby's born!" Bella smiled as Jasper came back and handed them their drinks just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that ladies," he said, gently squeezing Alice's shoulder on his way to the front door.

"Nervous?" Alice asked.

"Yes. And I hate that I'm nervous! Everyone else coming tonight I've known for ages. Well, except for Emmett's girlfriend. There's no reason I should worry about meeting your Uncle."

"You're right. There's no reason to be nervous. Besides, this won't be him."

"It won't be? How do you know?"

"Because he's habitually late, didn't I mention that?" Bella shook her head in reply. "Oh, yes! We tell him that we're sitting down to Thanksgiving dinner 30 minutes before we actually plan to, hoping that he might arrive by the time the turkey's on the table! Personally, I think it's his only flaw."

"Oh," Bella replied, as Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle, entered the room. Bella got up to greet them.

"Bella, sweetheart," Esme said, hugging Bella. "It's so wonderful to see you. It's been ages."

"I know, I'm glad I could be here tonight," Bella replied, returning the hug.

Carlisle greeted Bella with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Bella. How have you been?"

"Just fine, Carlisle, thank you."

"Hey, pregnant lady here, where are my hugs and kisses?" Alice gave a mock pout from her seat. They both turned to her and bent to hug her at the same time.

"Dear, you know we will always smother you with love," Esme said as Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh-ho! Classic youngest child syndrome at work here. Always hogging all the attention," came Emmett's booming voice from the doorway. A lovely blond woman was standing beside him.

"Hello parentals," he smiled as he gave Esme a light kiss on the cheek and then exchanged a quick hug with Carlisle.

"Hi there, squirt," he said, turning to Alice. His teasing expression melting into one of brotherly adoration as he bent to hug her, placing a hand on her belly. "How's Emmett, Jr., doing?"

"Pfft, I told you we are NOT naming the baby after you. No way, no how," Alice said, but the barb was softened by her affectionate tone.

"That's okay, I can still _call_ the baby Emmett!" He turned and saw Bella.

"Bella! I heard you'd be here. Damn, it's good to see you!" He picked Bella up in a bear hug and spun her around before setting her back on her feet while Bella laughed.

"I have someone I want you all to meet," he said, moving back to the beautiful blond. "Mom, Dad, everyone, this is Rosalie Hale. Rose, my parents Esme and Carlisle. Sitting there about to pop is my little sis, Alice. You met Jasper, and Bella is Alice's best friend and an honorary member of the family."

Rosalie nodded at everyone as they were introduced. "Emmett's told me so much about all of you. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Esme took Rose's hand, leading her to a seat on the sofa. "Emmett's talked quit a lot about _you_ , dear. Let's get to know one another," she said. Jasper and Emmett got drinks for those who still needed them and the next half-hour flew by with warm conversation and laughter. When the oven timer buzzed, Alice rolled her eyes.

"It looks like we'll be starting another family dinner without Uncle Edward," she said as Jasper helped her up from the chair.

"Oh, dibs on 12 minutes!" Emmett interjected.

"No, I'm guessing closer to 20," Alice said.

"Kids, it's not that bad, he'll be here soon," Esme said.

"If you say so, Esme, but I don't think the odds are in your favor," Carlisle said with a smirk.

Jasper saw Bella and Rose looking confused and explained, "Carlisle's brother, Edward, is also joining us tonight, but he's chronically late. They like to take bets on exactly how late he might be."

"Ah," Bella responded. "So you gamble on your uncle … the pastor? Nice," she joked.

"We don't bet actual money, Bella," Alice replied.

"Hmmm, do you play drinking games with him too? I hear pin the tail on the sinner is a laugh riot when you're drunk," Rose deadpanned.

Everyone stared at her for a beat and then Alice laughed. "Oh, she's going to fit right in!" she said. "Let's go eat and we'll welcome the prodigal pastor whenever he gets here!"

Bella helped Jasper and Alice bring in the last few dishes while the others went to the table. When everyone was seated, the chair to Bella's right, between her and Esme, remained empty, saved for Edward.

"Carlisle, would you like to say a blessing?" Jasper asked. But before Carlisle could answer, the doorbell rang. Jasper got up to answer it, chuckling. "It looks like none of you won. We haven't started eating yet, so he's not technically late."

Bella heard Jasper greet Edward in the foyer, and then they were entering the dining room.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm cutting it a bit close here but I had a church meeting run long. Hi Alice, you look wonderful, how are you feeling? Esme, Carlisle, great to see you. Emmett, it's been too long! How's the throwing arm?"

"It's in perfect condition, Uncle Edward. We should go toss the ball around after dinner."

"That sounds like a plan, I'd like that!"

"Uncle Edward, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Rose, my Uncle Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie."

"You as well," Rose replied.

Though Edward was only eight years older than her, Bella had not been able to get past the idea that he was Alice's Uncle. The mental picture she had created of an older man with a religious calling was less than flattering. That image crumbled as she watched him discreetly while he greeted the others. She quickly noted his outfit: classic trousers paired with button down, neatly tucked in at his trim waist. It took her longer assess the entirety of someone who turned out to be a very handsome man. Dark auburn hair tinged with grey at his temples gave him a distinguished look that accented the masculine bone structure of his face. His aristocratic nose and square jaw were softened by the laugh lines that framed his smile. While Bella easily acknowledged his overall attractiveness, she was completely taken aback by the striking green eyes that met her own when he finally turned to her.

"Uncle Edward, I'm glad to finally introduce you to my friend Bella," Alice said from across the table as Edward sat down.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He reached out his hand and she shook it firmly.

"Hello Edward." She wanted to offer more stimulating conversation but found herself rather tongue-tied. Before she could think of anything else to say, Carlisle spoke.

"Edward, Jasper was just about to draft me into saying grace but, since you're the professional, I gladly hand the honor to you."

Edward smiled. "Alright. Shall we all hold hands?" he lifted his hands to take Bella's and Esme's on either side of him. When Bella slid her hand into his, he gave hers a slight squeeze and sent a sideways smile her way. Once everyone's hands were linked around the table, he said a brief blessing. His 'Amen' was echoed around the table as hands were released and dishes began to be passed around.

Carlisle asked Jasper and Emmett their thoughts on a controversial business development beginning in the city. Alice and Esme jumped at the chance to tell Rose childhood stories about Emmett. Bella decided to break the ice with Edward but he beat her to it.

"I told Alice that it would be awkward to meet like this since we each know she's trying to play matchmaker," Edward remarked quietly, keeping his eyes on his plate as he dished out some potatoes.

"That's exactly what I told her!" Bella said, looking at him with some surprise. He turned toward her and she was caught off guard by the remarkable combination of his grin and sparkling green eyes.

"I decided it would probably be awkward regardless of the circumstances, though," he continued. "So, since I know Alice to be a lovely young woman, I decided that I could meet any friend of hers and quickly get past any awkwardness."

Bella liked his candor and how he could be so straightforward without making her feel uncomfortable.

"In the end, I simply chose to have a little faith," he finished.

"Faith?"

"It's a perk of the job," he whispered conspiratorially, leaning toward her.

"Oh, I thought it was 'the assurance of things hoped for and the conviction of things unseen.'"

It was Edward's turn to look surprised. Bella couldn't help feeling a bit smug. She'd been a lit major and the Bible was great literature, regardless of your religion. Growing up in the church with weekly scripture memorization for Sunday School hadn't hurt either. She had more than one scripture up her sleeve. She also liked the delight her knowledge seemed to spark in those gorgeous green eyes. She wanted to make that happen again.

"I'm not used to people quoting scripture to me at family dinners, usually it's the other way around. Not that it does much good with this bunch," he teased.

"Oh, don't give up on them. The Lord has plans for their welfare too, to give them a future with hope," she smiled at him.

"Right you are, Bella. 'With God all things are possible.'"

She laughed softly. "This is fun, but I'm not fool enough to get into a scripture quoting contest with someone whose job it is to pull the perfect reference out of his hat at any moment."

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm guessing that even as a child you knew the answer to any question ever asked during the children's sermon," he challenged.

"Well, that's easy," she replied. "Usually the answer was Jesus, forgiveness, or 'because God loves you', you just have to pick best one."

"See, I knew you had all the answers!" he laughed.

"Yes, you're right, I'm clearly a scriptural savant," she joked. "Since we've covered religion, should we move on politics?"

"Oh yes, let's get those two conversational pariahs out of the way so we can move on to more substantial topics!"

Throughout dinner, Edward and Bella learned more about one another. Bella shared her frustration with dating in the past year and her resulting self-reflection. She told how she had gone back to her roots, including re-connecting with her church. Edward seemed intrigued by her journey of self-discovery, asking insightful questions and giving suggestions for how to strengthen her faith.

As they enjoyed a cup of coffee sitting alone on the sofa after dinner, Bella admitted to herself the incredibly strong attraction she felt for Edward. She didn't think she had ever felt anything quite like it. Beyond his good looks and easy manner, she found him smart and engaging. He laughed often but then could challenge her opinions without making her feel inferior. There was something between them and she was confident that he felt it too. She was just about to ask him another question when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"I'm sorry about this Bella," he said as he pulled it out and glanced at the display. "I have to take this, please excuse me." He stood and went into the kitchen for some privacy, only to return a few moments later.

"Bella, one of my parishioners has had a heart attack. He's going in for surgery tonight and the family has asked me to come to the hospital. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Of course you do!" she said, standing to join him.

"Listen, before I head out, I'd like to ask you something. Would you like to have coffee with me sometime soon? Maybe this weekend? We could continue to get to know one another."

"I'd really like that."

He smiled brightly at her. "Wonderful. If you give me your number I'll call you tomorrow to make plans."

She smiled back and reached out her hand. "Give me your phone and I'll program my number for you." He passed her his phone and she quickly entered her contact information before handing it back.

"I'm really glad we met tonight," he said.

"So am I, Edward," she said with a smile.

"Talk to you tomorrow."

Edward quickly said his goodbyes to the others and left for the hospital.

* * *

As promised, Edward called the next day and that Saturday night Bella was in a local coffee shop waiting to meet him. She'd arrived early and found a table by the window where she was watching the rain.

After 10 minutes, she went to the counter and ordered a coffee to sip while she waited.

Five minutes later she called his cell phone but it went right to voice mail. She left him a message saying she was at the coffee shop and that she hoped everything was okay. Then she waited some more.

She knew he was chronically late…his family took bets on it! She assured herself that he was probably just running late as usual.

Another five minutes passed and she was chewing her thumbnail, beginning to wonder if she had imagined the connection she felt toward Edward at Alice's house.

 _Edward is really nice but he should know to at least call when he's this late. Maybe I mis-read him. I thought this had potential, but maybe I'm wrong._

A few more minutes passed and Bella's self-doubt grew.

 _He was probably just being nice to me so he wouldn't hurt Alice's feelings. That didn't mean he had to ask me out though. We could have gone our separate ways after dinner. That would have been perfectly fine!_

 _Hmph. How long does etiquette demand that I wait for a date to show? If he's just five or ten minutes late and I leave, that makes me a jerk because anything could delay him that long._

 _If I wait too long, that makes me desperate with nothing better to do than wait for some guy to show. What's the magic number between jerk and desperate? If Alice and Jasper weren't at a movie I'd call her right now. Okay, I decree that 20 minutes should be the normal limit, but Edward is time-challenged…._

 _Damn, it's pouring out now. I'll get another coffee and give him 10 more minutes, then I'm out of here, rain or not._

After getting a refill, Bella sat back in her seat and stared at her watch.

Nine minutes to go.

 _Damn this coffee is hot._

Seven minutes.

 _Cool enough to sip without scalding my tongue._

Four minutes.

 _I probably should use the restroom before I leave._

The ten minutes were up just as Bella exited the restroom and swept her gaze around the coffee shop a final time.

 _Well, over half an hour is more than enough - even for prodigal pastors._

After putting on her coat, Bella pushed opened the door of the coffee shop and walked out into the rain.

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
